


Dreaming of Starlight

by Zadkiel



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiel/pseuds/Zadkiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short kurofai fic from kurogane's pov. mainly an excuse for me to be poetic and metaphorical and write about kurofai for the first time! fai is kurogane's light and he's thinking about this as they are settling in for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> a short not-very-good thing i wrote because i was listening to Dreams by Boots ft. Beyonce, i highly recommend listening while reading!!!  
> i might continue on this theme a little more because i didn't really use the lyrics for inspiration so much as the tone? i might have fun with the lyrics eventually!! laughs anyway
> 
> here it is

There is no one quite like him, Kurogane thinks as he watches him wander about the small bedroom we're stuck together in. He wonders if the reason they haven't run into another version of him is because he is the only one. He imagines that in all the worlds there is only him, only this one pacing and blabbering away in front of him.  
  
The idea that there was no one who smelled like a snowstorm and the sky except for him. No one whose fingertips felt like starlight when they touched his shoulder or his hand.  
  
It was reassuring.  
  
But also perturbing  
  
because he was like a candle who always tried to snuff himself out. He had no fear of death because he had no knowledge of how irreplacible he was. Kurogane finds himself want to take his hand, to spread out his fingers and show him the rays of sun between them. To run his fingers through his hair and shake out some of the silken stardust so that he can see it for himself. For the life of him Kurogane can't understand how Fai sees darkness in himself when all he can see is light.  
  
He has never been good at metaphors before meeting him, but none of it feels like a similie or anything less than stark reality.  
  
The blonde turns to him and notes the deeply furrowed brow and freshly forming frown. He smiles wide, a question on the tip of his tongue. But before he can manage any words Kurogane is grumbling at him to get over and go to sleep, they could talk more in the morning.  
Fai protests, but it is in vain and not very insistent to begin with. The mage changes his clothes and crawls into bed beside the ninja. Kurogane makes his final remarks about how he can use the escape to get away from Fai's blabbering and Fai attempts a sleepy and half-hearted noise of offense.  
  
In reality he just wants to sleep and dream that the stars in Fai's eyes don't look so distant and burnt-out.


End file.
